


Leak

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Fingering, Fondling, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Ulaz, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Ulaz is complaining about his aching chest. Thace decides to help his mate out. (Au where no one died and the war ended)





	Leak

**Author's Note:**

> Okies last fic for tonight until tomorrow! 
> 
> Yeah, when I wrote this I was just thinking of these two being happy and having cubs and what not and I had fun writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Any questions IM me or send me an ask! Have a nice day

It was a nice quite afternoon on the Marmora base. With how quiet it as, one might think it was a space colony instead of a secret military organization….

Safe in their quarters with the heater on and with nothing to do, Thace and Ulaz were resting on the bed. The former was purring deeply as he nuzzled the latter’s stomach warmly where a small bump was already showing.

It had been the best news for Thace when Ulaz has told him. He’d almost jumped ten feet in the air in his joy and almost picked up his mate to spin him. Not the best idea as he ended up making him very very nauseaous…

Thace looked up from nuzzling, blinking a little when he hears a quiet growl. The doctor was shifting around uncomfortably, trying to read his book and huffing softly as his ears laid back in irritation.

“Ulaz?” Thace tilted his head at him, sitting up, He knows mood swings were normal but his mate seemed to enjoy this time...

Ulaz made a quiet noise of frustration “Mmmmmm….”

The ex lieutenant blinked when small little wet spots formed on Ulaz’s shirt. He raised a brow slightly.

“…Oh well then that’s just perfect,” Ulaz deadpanned, pulling his shirt up and glaring as his swallows chest was leaking milk down his body.

Thace’s whole face darkened in a blush and he swallowed thickly. Oh….oooooooh.

“Is it….does it hurt?” He looked at Ulaz seriously.

“It’s annoying….” Ulaz sighed leaning on his side and huffing air, “I didn’t think it would bother me….”

Thace blinked a bit, and tilted his head…..before an idea crept into his head, A small smirk formed on his face and he purred.

“Perhaps….I could be of help~?”

“Hmm?” Ulaz looked uo raising a brow.

Thace held his hands “May I?”

“…sure I guess…?” Ulaz looked a little confused….and helped slightly when Thace slowly groped his pecs and gently started massaging them.

The doctor blushed so hard, his markings almost became nonexistent. He opened his mouth to ask what the Hell his mate was doing….when the aching in his nipples slowly started to dissipate. Ulaz blinked a moment, before he bit his lip and laid back with a quiet sigh.

“Mmmmmmm….”

“There we go…”

The doctor breathed softly, and murmured a little to himself as he starts to relax a little. Oh this felt very pleasant honestly….

Then he felt something wet and warm lap at one of his nipple. His eyes opened slightly and he blinked a little in confusion.

“Thace…..”

“Shhhhh, I’m just trying to relieve some of the pressure~”

“Mmmmm…” Ulaz gasps and shivered a little when the soft licking resumed. He bit his lip and shivered softly as one of his mate’s hands move don and gently rubs the swell of his stomach adoringly.

He arched softly when Thace closed his mouth over Ulaz’s nipple and started suckling softly from it. A deep purr escaped him as he licks and sucks on it, a soft slurping sound escaping him.

Ulaz had a small blush on his face when Thace’s hand slowly moved don between his legs and gently slips it down to caress over Ulaz’s thigh.

The alpha pulled back and licked the milk from his mouth “Stars you’re so gorgeous….” he murmured, lightly rubbing and groping at him, “My gorgeous mate….”

Ulaz arched and gasped when Thace rubbed at his clit through the soft fabric in slow circles. More milk slowly leaked out and dribbled down the omega’s body. With a hum, Thace licked it up and back to the source.

Ulaz gasped before he ground down slowly into Thace’s hand, blushing as he reached up and gently stroked over his ears and head lovingly.

“Thace…!”

Ulaz let out a sharp gasp as the hand on his thighs slipped under his pants and lightly tugged his underwear to the side. The doctor cried out side as a finger slides inside of him slowly. It rubbed at the soft, warm walls lightly curling and stroking inside him as slick started to form.

“Aaaaaah….! Aaaah…..!” Ulaz tightened his grip, clenching down wantinly around the finger as Thace moved to his other nipple to suckle on.

He bucked his hips up into the second finger, gasping and tilting his head back as he clenched down, “Gnnnnngh….! Mmmm! Oh oh oh….!”

He bowed his head blushing harder as Thace made sure each curl of his wonderful fingers as a third one joined in. They just curled so nicely, making sure to hit right against his spot….!

Thace grunted when Ulaz tightens his grip on his head with a cry “Ah….!!!”

His eyes soften as he felt those soft walls twitching and clenching as slick gushes slightly around his fingers. He felt his mate’s thighs shake in orgasm as he gasps and pants softly laying his head back.

“Ah….ah….”

With a chuckle, Thace licked the milk from his mouth and moved down to clean his mate’s chest gently pulling his fingers out….

….and grunts when he’s suddenly face to face with Ulaz looking him right I’m the eyes with narrowed eyes.

“Thace,” his voice was breathy as he still was trying to catch his breath “You are going to take your pants off, then take mine off and you are going to make love to me right now or else.”

Thace blinked….the purred deeply. He laid Ulaz down slowly, chuckling.

“As you wish Ulaz. As you wish.”


End file.
